Joahae
by Araelf Mizuchi Malter
Summary: Kibum merutuki nasib sialnya hari ini. Tadi dia dilempar oleh Bidadari dari neraka. Lalu diraba-raba oleh Iblis kucing dari neraka. Dan sekarang dia digoda oleh kelinci penggoda dari neraka. Kenapa semua yang ditemuinya hari ini berasal dari nereka? Tidak bisakah dia bertemu dengan makhluk dari surga saja. / HAPPY DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN XD , BL


**Araelf Mizuchi Malter**

 **.**

 **Joahae**

 **.**

Seorang pria tampan dengan jaket tebalnya berdiri didepan sebuah gedung yang terlihat seperti asrama. Mata hitamnya menelusuri bagian luar gedung yang akan dia tempati untuk beberapa tahun kedepan.

Dia melangkah masuk dengan menyeret koper ditangan kanannya, kemudian berjalan kearah meja resepsionis yang ada disana.

"Kim Kibum."

Diletakkannya kertas pemberian kepala sekolahnya diatas meja begitu saja setelah menyebutkan namanya. Tanpa ada basa-basi bahlan kalimat salampun tidak ada.

Wanita dimeja resepsionis itu tersenyum, mungkin terpesona dengan ketampanan pemuda bernama Kim Kibum itu. Tangannya meraih kertas itu untuk dibacanya.

"Kau siswa baru?"

Tidak ada tanggapan. Pemuda didepannya itu hanya memasang ekspresi datar dan menatap dingin kearahnya. Sekali lagi membuat wanita resepsionis itu tersenyum kali ini dengan wajah yang memerah karena sepasang mata hitam itu hanya menatap lurus kepadanya. Dia jadi merasa diperhatikan.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi -karena percuma saja dia bicara sendiri, wanita itupun mulai mencari nama Kim Kibum di komputernya.

"Kim Kibum." Sambil bergumam matanya terus menatap pada layar. "Ah ini dia. Kau akan tinggal di kamar 132." Diambilnya kunci kamar yanh dimaksud dan memberikannya pada siswa baru itu. "Kau bisa naik kelantai dua kemudian kau hanya perlu berjalan lurus dan ..."

Kibum berjalan begitu saja setelah tau kamarnya dilantai berapa tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan wanita itu lebih lanjut. Dia tidak peduli jika wanita itu sekarang sedang mengumpati sikap tidak sopannya. Itu bukan urusannya. Lebih baik dia mencari kamarnya kemudian istirahat disana, melepas lelah setelah perjalanan panjang dari Amerika ke Korea. Kalau urusan barang-barang bawaannya, dia bisa membereskannya besok.

Anak tangga dilewatinya satu persatu hingga sampai dilantai dua. Dia terus berjalan mencari letak kamarnya.

Dapat!

Kibum menemukannya setelah menelusuri lorong panjang itu. Kamarnya ternyata cukup jauh dari tangga. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil kunci dan membuka pintu didepannya.

Dia baru saja menutup pintunya kembali dan akan melangkah masuk masih dengan tangan yang menyeret koper saat mata hitamnya menatap seseorang yang juga ternyata sedang menatapnya dengan mata caramel yang membulat lucu. Kibum tidak tau jika ternyata dia punya roomate. Salahnya sendiri kenapa pergi begitu saja tadi.

Sepertinya rommate baru Kibum itu baru selesai mandi saat dia masuk tadi karena Kibum masih dapat melihat tetesan air dirambut cokelat itu menuruni leher jenjangnya, kemudian turun kedadanya dan terus kebawah. Tatapan mata hitam itu tanpa sadar mengikuti tetesan air itu dan dia baru sadar bahwa orang didepanya itu juga hanya menggunakan handuk saja untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya, sedangkan bagian atasnya naked.

Kibum diam ditempat. Dia seperti sedang melihat bidadari -atau mungkin bidadara? Dengan wajah manis, mata bulat bak boneka, pipi chubby, bibir pink yang menggoda dan jangan lupakan kulit putih mulus yang terlihat seperti kulit bayi. Kalau bukn bidadari lalu apa? Malaikat?

Mata Kibum masih jelalatan menatap tubuh didepannya dari atas kebawah seperti orang mesum. Tangan Kibum jadi gatal untuk meraba permukaan kulit itu. Bagaimana rasanya ya?

Sedangkan pemuda manis yang menjadi objek tatapan mesum Kibum mulai sadar dan mengikuti arah mata Kibum memandang. Mata bulat yang Kibum suka itu semakin membulat -membuatnya semakin terlihat seperti boneka. Dengan reflek dia melempar benda apapun yang dapat dijangkau tangannya kemudian menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada -sebenarnya percuma saja toh Kibum juga sudah lihat.

"Mesum brengsek." Memekik setelahnya.

DUKK!

Disusul dengan suara benda yang sukses mendarat dikepala berotak jenius Kibum -membuatnya jatuh kelantai dengan tidak elit.

Well. Salam perkenalan yang keren.

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

"Apa sangat sakit?"

Kibum diam saja saat ditanya. Dia hanya meringis sakit saat tangan putih dengan jari lentik itu mengompres dahinya yang sedikit bengkak dan memerah dengan es batu.

"Apa ada bagian lain yang terluka?"

Dia masih tetap diam dan memasang wajah datarnya saat tangan lain memeriksa bagian tubuhnya. Entah benar-benar ingin memeriksa atau justru hanya meraba-rabanya.

"Dasar genit."

Nah, kata-kata yang satu ini baru berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Kibum menoleh pada pemuda manis yang tadi bersuara. Pemuda tidak bertanggung jawab karena sudah membuatnya seperti ini tapi tidak melakuakan apapun -bahkan kata maaf pun tidak Kibum terima. Dia malah asik duduk dikasurnya sendiri sambil memainkan PSP ditangannya.

Kibum dapat melihat sebuah bantal melayang dan tepat mengenai wajah manis itu -strike. Membuatnya meraung seketika.

"YAK! SIAPA SI SIALAN YANG MELEMPARKU?"

"Aku. Kenapa?" Pemuda cantik yang tadi meraba-raba tubuh Kibum angkat suara. Karena Kibum tidak tau namanya jadi dia panggil pemuda cantik saja. Toh dia memang cantik.

"Oh, ternyata Heechul Hyung. Ku pikir tadi iblis kucing dari neraka."

Pemuda manis itu tersenyum miring -terlihat menyebalkan. Membuat pemuda cantik yang dipanggilnya Heechul Hyung itu beringsut mendekatinya.

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun. Kau tadi bilang apa?"

Kibum akan ingat nama itu -dia akan balas dendam nanti.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Hyung. Memangnya apa salahku?" Wajah polosnya semakin dibuat polos dengan mata yang berkedip-kedip, dia juga memiringkan wajahnya.

Tapi itu sepertinya tidak mempan untuk Heechul. "Kau tadi mengataiku."

"Hyung merasa dikatai?"

Heechul terdiam, kalau dia bilang iya berarti dia mengaku mirip iblis kucing dari neraka. Tapi kalau dia diam sama saja, kata orang kan diam itu tandanya iya. Dia jadi serba salah.

"Lagipula Hyung harusnya senang jika ada yang mengatakan Hyung mirip kucing. Kata orang-orang kucing itu cantik dan imut."

"Tapi tadi kau mengataiku iblis kucing dari neraka."

"Walaupun begitu, sekali kucing tetap kucing kan? Kucing yang cantik dan imut." Senyum manis dan kedipan mata Kyuhyun berikan pada Heechul diakhir katanya.

"Kau benar. Aku memang cantik dan imut." Ucap Heechul aambil mengamati pantulan dirinya dari cermin kecil yang entah dia dapat darimana. Dia membuat pose-pose cantik dan imut versinya sendiri. Membuat tiga orang diruangan itu bergidik.

Karena terlalu asik mengagumi diri sendiri, Heechul jadi lupa satu fakta. Mana ada kucing yang cantik dan imut dineraka? Apalagi ditambah dengan tittle iblis didepannya.

"Tunggu." Heechul menghentikan aktivitas anehnya dan menoleh pada Kyuhyun. "Bukankah kau tidak suka kucing, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Makanya tadi dia mengatakan 'kata orang-orang' dikalimatnya.

"Kau selalu bilang mereka itu jelek dan menyebalkan."

Kyuhyun mengangguk sekali lagi, membuatnya mendapatkan death glare gratis dari Heechul.

"Itu sama saja kau mengatakan akau itu jelek dan menyebalkan?"

Kali ini Kyuhyun tidak mengangguk, dia hanya menggaruk tengkunya dan memberikan senyum lima jari pada Heechul. Sepersekian detik kemudin dia sudah berlari menghindari amukan Heechul. Kyuhyun berlari mengelilingi kamar menghindar dari Heechul dan barang-barang yang dilemparkan padanya.

"Maafkan kelakuan mereka."

Kibum menoleh pada pemuda imut yang tadi membantu mengompres dahinya. Sepertinya dia terlalu asik memperhatikan tingkah aneh dua orang didepannya hingga melupakan kehadiran pemuda imut ini.

Kibum mengangguk singkat.

Pemuda imut itu tersenyum lebar hingga menampilkan gigi kelincinya. "Namaku Sungmin dan mereka..."

"Aku tau."

Memotong perkataan orang itu sepertinya sudah menjadi hobi Kibum. Dia memang sudah tau nama mereka jadi tidak perlu mendengarnya lagi dari Sungmin kan?

Dan sepertinya Sungmin juga tidak masalah dengan itu karena dia tetap saja tersenyum manis pada Kibum.

"Lukamu sudah tidak apa-apa?"

Kibum bergumam mengiyakan. Sepertinya diantara mereka hanya Sungmin yang paling normal menurut Kibum.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Kompres ditangannya kembali Sungmin masukkan kedalam baskom, kemudian dia menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Kibum. Dia memberikan senyum lebarnya pada Kibum -terlalu lebar hingga perasaan Kibum jadi tidak enak saat melihatnya. Kibum menggeser tubuhnya menjauh tapi ternya Sungmin malah ikut bergeser mendekati Kibum. Perasaan Kibum jadi tambah tidak enak.

"Kau tau." Tangan Sungmin merangkak naik -mengusap bisep lengan Kibum, memeluknya kemudian menatap intens pada wajah tampan Kibum. "Sudah dua tahun aku aku tinggal di asrama ini. Tapi aku tidak pernah bertemu pria tampan yang sepertimu."

Kibum menjauhkan wajahnya. Dia menarik kata-katanya lagi soal Sungmin adalah yang paling normal diantara ketiganya. Kenyataannya Sungminlah yang paling parah. Kibum merutuki nasib sialnya hari ini.

Tadi dia dilempar oleh Bidadari dari neraka.

Lalu diraba-raba oleh Iblis kucing dari neraka.

Dan sekarang dia digoda oleh kelinci penggoda dari neraka.

Kenapa semua yang ditemuinya hari ini berasal dari nereka? Tidak bisakah dia bertemu dengan makhluk dari surga saja.

BRAKK!

Pintu kamar itu terbuka dengan kasar, membuat semua orang diruangan itu teesentak kaget. Kibum menoleh, dia seolah sedang melihat malaikat sedang berdiri dipintu kamarnya. Kali ini malaikat sungguhan dari surga, bukan malaikat jadi-jadian seperti Kyuhyun. Karena sejak malaikat itu datang, entah kenapaKibum merasa aura disekitarnya jadi lebih sejuk. Heechul dan Kyuhyun berhenti bertengkar dan Sungmin juga menhaduh darinya.

Benar-benar malaikat dari surga.

Kibum tidak tau saja betapa mengerikannya malaikat satu itu saat sedang marah, bahkan Heechul pun tidak akan berani.

"Heechul, Sungmin." Si malaikat dalam versi Kibum itu menatap tajam pada keduanya. "Apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan disini? Aku mendengar suara ribut dari luar. Kalian seharusnya berada dikamar masing-masing."

Sungmin angkat bicara. "Aku dan Heechul Hyung tadinya memang ingin pergi kekamar, Hyung. Tapi tadi kami mendengar suara aneh disini jadi kami masuk."

Heechul mengangguk-ngangguk mengiyakan. "Kau tau, Teukkie. Bocah setan ini melempar roomate barunya dengan kamus tebal Bahasa Inggris."

Iblis sialan. Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati. Mulut Heechul itu benar-benar harus dijahit agar tidak bocor. Lihat kan akibatnya, sekarang dia yang ditatap tajam oleh Teukkie Hyungnya.

"Bukan salahku, Teukkie Hyung. Anak baru ini yang sembarangan masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Dia juga terus menatap tubuhku dengan tatapan mesumnya itu."

Kibum menyerngit. "Kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Seharusnya kau mengunci pintunya."

"Aku sudah mengunci pintunya, brengsek. Kau yang membukanya." Kyuhyun menendang kursi belajarnya dan dia meringis setelahnya. Harusnya tadi dia menendang anak baru itu.

Kibum baru ingat sekarang, tadi memang dia yang membuka kuncinya. Tapi kan dia tidak tau jika dia punya roomate. Jadi bukan salahnya juga, dia tidak mau disalahkan. Harus cari alasan lain.

"Itu bukan sepenuhnya salahku. Kau seharusnya memakai bajumu dikamar mandi bukannya dikamar. Bagaimana jika nanti ada yang melihat?"

"Perlu kau ingat, Tuan. Ini kamarku jadi terserah padaku apa yang mau kulakukan. Kau pikir aku tau kau akan datang?" Caramel bulat itu menatap tajam pada Kibum, langkah kakinya mendekat. "Dan kau tadi bilang apa. Bagaiman jika ada yang melihat? Kau memang sudah melihatnya, sialan."

"Ouch"

Kyuhyun menyeringai ternyata pilihannya untuk menendang anak baru menyebalkan itu memang tepat, tidak terlalu sakit.

Bagi Kyuhyun memang tidak tapi lain lagi bagi Kibum. Tendangan itu sukses mengenai tulang keringnya, membuatnya jatuh keatas kasur seperti cacing kepanasan sambil mengusap-usap bekas tendangan tadi.

Sialan. Ini sakit.

Leeteuk menghela napas melihat aksi Kyuhyun yang menganiaya roomate nya sendiri, ini sudah biasa baginya. Leeteuk hanya bisa berdoa semoga Kibum masih tetap utuh saat lulus nanti. Kyuhyun itu mengerikan, badan boleh kurus tapi pukulan dan tendangannya itu sakit.

"Kita bicarakan itu nanti. Sekarang kalian keluarlah karena sebentar lagi kita akan makan malam. Aku akan menunggu kalian diruang makan." Dan dia berlalu pergi setelahnya.

"Sampai jumpa, Kibum."

Sungmin masih sempat-sempatnya mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, dia kembali mengusap-usap lengan Kibum disaat dia sedang kesakitan. Kemudian melenggang peesi bersama Heechul yang telah berhasil memukul kepala Kyuhyun untuk balas dendam.

Sekarang hanya tinggal mereka berdua diruangan itu. Kibum yang mengusap bergantian tulang kering dan lengannya -yang tadi diusap sungmin dengan ekspresi datar dan Kyuhyun juga ikut mengusap kepalanya yang terkena pukulan maut Heechul dengan wajah merenggut kesal.

Keduanya sama-sama menoleh, menatap manik mata masing-masing.

"Apa yang kau liat, mesum brengsek." Kyuhyun dan mulut tajamnya kembali berbicara. Dia kemudian melenggang pergi begitu saja bersama dengan suara bantingan pintu. Meninggalkan Kibum terkapar dikasur dengn kaki yang masih berdenyut nyeri.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, pintu itu kembali terbuka. Kyuhyun masuk dengan wajah masamnya -berjalan kearah Kibum.

"Kau jangan salah paham. Aku melakukan ini bukan berarti aku sudah memaafkanmu. Aku hanya tidak ingin Leeteuk hyung marah padaku."

Kibum jadi bingung sendiri. Kyuhyun itu seperti sedang bicara padanya tapi matanya menatap kearah lain.

"Aku akan membantumu berjalan." Ah, Kibum mengerti sekarang. "Lagipula kau tidak tau letak ruang makannya kan."

Kibum biarkan saja saat Kyuhyun mebantunya berdiri. Jujur saja, sebenarnya bekas tendangan Kyuhyun tadi sampai sekarang masih terasa nyeri. Jadi saat Kyuhyun menawarkan bantuan, kenapa Kibum harus menolak?

Kesempatan itu tidak boleh disia-siakan.

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

Ruang makan diasrama siswa itu terlihat seperti kantin sekolah, dengan banyaknya meja dan kursi yang berjejer serta siswa yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Entah itu sedang makan, mengobrol atau bahkan bermesraan.

"Heechul. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Si empunya nama menoleh -menatap bertanya pada kekasihnya.

"Perhatikan baik-baik."

Leeteuk tersenyum. Dia mengambil sapu tangan dari kantongnya dan menggunakan itu untuk menutup tangan kirinya. Beberapa saat kemudian saat dia mengangkat sapu tangan itu, setangkai bunga mawar merah tiba-tiba sudah tergenggam ditangannya. Dengan senyum manis dia memberikannya pada Heechul.

"Ini bunga khusus untukmu." Membuahkan senyum manis dia wajah Heechul dan Leeteuk mendapatkan kecupan dipipi sebagi hadiah.

"Darimana kau belajar aeperti ini?"

"Aku belajar dari Donghae. Dia selalu melakukan ini untuk Eunhyuk, jadi aku juga ingin mencoba melakukannya supaya kau senang."

Leeteuk mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan Heechul membalasnya dengan ciuman jarak jauh.

"Terima kasih, sayang." Dan dua orang itu mulai bermesraan tanpa peduli dengan sekitarnya.

Kyuhyun mendecih, mimpi buruk apa dia semalam hingga harus menyaksikan dua orang aneh bermesraan pagi-pagi begini. Lebih baik dia cepat-cepat pergi kesekolah dan bermain game sepuasnya dikelas daripada menyaksikan opera sabun tidak bermutu ala dua orang aneh itu, lagipula dia juga sudah selesai sarapan.

Kyuhyun berdiri, disampirkannya tas selempangnya dibahu kemudian melenggang pergi. Dibelakangnya Kibum ikut beranjak, dia harus keruangan kepala sekolah untuk bertanya dimana kelasnya.

Mereka berdua peegi begitu saja tanpa pamit, menginggalkan pasangan aneh itu bersama Sungmin yang hanya bisa menatap iri pada Heechul.

"Aku juga ingin bunga." Gumamnya pelan, tidak menyadari bahwa pria tampan yang duduk dibelakangnya itu ikut mendengar.

Pemuda tampan itu beranjak guna berdiri dihadapan Sungmin, tangannya merogoh saku celananya.

"Ini untukmu."

Wajah imut Sungmin terlihat semakin imut saat dia memiringkan kepalany dan mengerjap polos. Dia tau pria ini, Choi Siwon. Teman sekelasnua yang juga menjabat sebagai pemuda paling tampan dan paling kaya disekolah. Tapi yang tidak Sungmin tau, kenapa Siwon berdiri dihadapannya dengan sesuatu ditangan kanannya.

"Apa ini?"

"Ini bunga."

"Apa ini terlihat seperti bunga bagimu?" Sungmin mencibir, tangannya menunjuk pada sesuatuyang masih dipegang Siwon.

Apa orang ini sesang mengejeknya? Sungmin kan mau nya bunga bukan ini.

Siwon mengangkat bahu acuh. "Ini terlihat seperti bunga bagiku." Dia menarik tangan Sungmin-memaksanya menerima pemberiannya dan mengecup tangan itu. "Bunga yang hanya akan kuberikan padamu."

Kemudian dia berlalu begitu saja dengan sejuta pesonanya setelah memberikan senyum charming nya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin sendiri hanya bisa terpaku menatap pada sesuatu berupa tumpukan uang yang berada ditangannya. Otak pas-pasan Sungmin sedang berpikir.

Apakah uang itu termasuk jenis bunga?

Tapi sejak kapan?

Ah, Sungmin mengerti sekarang. Ini memang bunga, bunga yang paling disukai oleh semua orang. Bunga Bank.

Sungmin tersenyum senang. Dia tidak jadi iri pada Heechul karena bunganya jauh lebih indah dan yang pasti mahal.

Pemuda kelinci itu berdiri. Dia juga harus ke kelasnya sekalian bertemu Siwon. Siapa tau pria tampan nan kaya itu sedang berbaik hati dan memberikannya bunga lagi. Sama seperti Kyuhyun dan Kibum tadi, dia juga pergi tanpa pamit dengan mengibas-ngibas kan uangnya. Meninggalkan Geechul yang sedang meminta -atau memeras? Leeteuk agar memberikannya bunga seperti Sungmin.

Sampai lebaran Eunhyuk pun belum tentu Leeteuk akan memberikan Heechul bunga seperti itu. Dia sepertinya lupa bahwa kekasihnya itu termasuk dalam golongan orang paling pelit didunia.

Poor Heechul.

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

Kibum menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding kelas. Dia sedang menunggu kepala sekolah dan calon wli kelasnya yang sedang berbicara entah apa -dia tidak peduli. Dia baru menegakkan tubuhnya kembali saat kepala sekolah menoleh padanya dan menepuk singkat bahu bidanganya kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Ikut aku."

Kepala berambut hitam itu mengangguk menanggapi perkataan calon wali kelasnya yang kembali masuk kedalam. Dia mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru pindahan dari Amerika. Perkenalkan dirimu."

Kibum maju -masih dengan wajah datarnya. "Namaku Kim Kibum."

Suara berat sexy nya mengalun, membuat siswi dikelas itu terpesona seketika. Kibum itu termasuk dalam kriteria pria yang disukai wanita manapun. Pasti setelah ini akan banyak yang mendekatinya-

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan wanita. Jadi menjauhlah dariku."

-atau mungkin tidak.

Kibum baru saja mematahkan hati para siswi dalam hitungan detik. Tapi dilihat dari wajahnya sepertinya dia tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Dia baru saja mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai gay, jadi jika masih ada siswi yang mendekatinya, seperti mereka harus siap-siap gigit jari.

Kibum menoleh pada gurunya -mengisyaratkan bahwa dia sudah selesai. Wali kelas Kibum itu terlihat masih agak sedikit shock dengan perkenalan diri yang tidak biasa dari anak didiknya.

"Kau bisa duduk dibangku kosong itu."

Kibum melihatnya, bangku kosong dideretan ketiga tepat disamping dinding. Dia melangkah dengan gaya coolnya diiringi tatapan memuja masih dari para siswi.

Setelah meletakkan tas nya diatas meja, Kibum mendudukkan dirinya dikursi. Tapi...

BRAKK!

Dia terjatuh setelahnya. Suara tawa dari para siswa menggema diruangan itu sedangkan para siswi memekik cemas menatap padanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Kibum?"

Kibum tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari wali kelasnya itu. Dia cepat-cepat berdiri dan menoleh kebelakang. Wajah Kyuhyun tertangkap oleh retinanya, dia duduk tepat dibelakang Kibum ternyata. Pemuda itu sedang menatap polos padanya -yang Kibum tau tentu saja pura-pura. Ingin sekali rasanya kepalan tangan Kibum melayang ke wajah sok polos itu. Tapi suara wali kelasnya mengintrupsi.

"Kibum. Duduklah dengan hati-hati dibangkumu."

Kibum menurutinya, kali ini dia memegang dudukan bangku itu agar tidak bergeser lagi dan membuatnya terjatuh lagi. Setelah itu dia kembali menoleh kebelakang.

Kali ini bukan wajah polos yang dia lihat melainkan tatapn mengejek senyum miring yang menyebalkan terpampang diwajah itu.

Ini sudah kedua kalinya Kibum teejatu dengan tidak elit dan itu semua karena orang yang sama.

Cho Kyuhyun.

 **~TBC~**

Penuh dengan Crack!pair XD Fanfic ini dibuat ulang karena yang kemarennya kehapus pas mau di publish.

Hope you like it!

And the last

 **HAPPY DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN XD  
**

Ini masih desemberkan? :v


End file.
